Embrace Darkness
by Cold-HeartedSnake
Summary: A dark wizard comes from the past. Will he spell trouble for the Golden Trio? Or will he help them in the war against Voldemort? M for future content.
1. My Dark Past

**Embrace Darkness**

**AN: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot.**

**_Chapter one: My Dark Past_**

I have witnessed so much in my long life. I was there when Julius Caesar was murdered. I was his most trusted and secret advisor, a dark warlock. No one knew of my existence but I knew them. Yes, I _knew _them well. Their darkest secrets and terrible fears were always easy to pull from their weakened minds and use them in the game of politics. Unfortunately, Julius never did agree with my . . . unorthodox . . . techniques. He was my brother-in-arms, a friend like no other. He took me in, taught me of honor, and showed me compassion to those of innocence and poverty.

I regret leaving Rome for a drier climate that fateful day. I warned him of the hidden dangers of the Roman politics. He wouldn't listen. He never listened. Like another I knew in my life, he faced the traitorous oafs and died a noble death. Assassinated, he was, by those he trusted the most, by all of the Senate.

I should have stayed if not to protect him, then to at least avenge his wrongful death. I was a fool, a coward. I fled to the lands of barbarians instead. I feared death at the hands of those fools, a pathetic fear for one so powerful, a weakness. Now I welcome Death, but she flees from my imploring words and desperate grasp.

I no longer recall how long I had traveled through the realm of the ancient Brits. Very few people witnessed my ghostly figure. Those who have glimpsed me believed me to be a devil, a demon. Only one person felt sympathy for me. She, with her unfearing youthful gaze of wisdom and shimmering black hair, soon became one of my most trusted friends. Her name was Rowena Ravenclaw.

It was not long after that Rowena and I were soon joined by two others of our kind. Two who were as eager as we were to build a place where the young of the wizarding world could be taught magic. I'll always remember that day with such fondness.

Helga Hufflepuff, so sweet-tempered and gentle, yet like a she-bear when those she loved or those under her care became threatened. Her sparkling honey eyes twinkled with such mirth, her golden hair reminded me of the warm sunshine, and her bubbly laugh could ease the coldest hearts of their troubling pasts. Oh sweet Helga, what did I do to deserve your betrayal? Why did your eyes flash with such hatred toward me?

Boisterous and intelligent, yet so naive, described the burly man, Gordic Gryffindor. Amber eyes so full of compassion and truth that it wounds me to think of the pain and betrayal directed at me during that last night of our friendship. Coppery, red hair perfectly fitted the fiery temper of the courageous young warrior. My brother, brothers in everything but name, how could you think that I had betrayed you?

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was my home for the most joyful ten years of my existence until an argument erupted over us four Founders. I hurriedly took my leave so long ago, at least a thousand years, believing that I would never lay eyes upon the castle again, but here I am again, just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Can I handle the pain of the old memories? Can I once again face being me, the Darkest wizard of all time, Salazar Slytherin?

**AN:_ Please tell me what you think. I will try to update as much as possible. At least once every two weeks is all I will be able to fit into my schedule._**


	2. Visum Draconteus

**Chapter Two:_ Visum Draconteus_**

The Golden Trio, otherwise known as Ron, Hermione, and Harry, joyfully made their way to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"'Mione, what do you think Hagrid has for us this time?" Ron asked apprehensively.

Hermione Granger, bushy brown hair tied back out of her face, just shrugged in response to the redheads question.

Vivid green eyes filled with concern as Harry began to wonder what had been keeping their studious friend distracted since the first week of their fifth year.

"'Ello there!" cried Hagrid, his beefy hand waving to the trio enthusiastically. "I bet yer can't wait ter see what I've got fer yer today."

Beside Hagrid's large feet was a wooden crate. Hisses and growls greeted the three Gryffindor students. Ron paled at the threatening sounds and tried to hide his lanky body behind a very annoyed Hermione. Harry, amused by his friends' antics, turned to eye the crate warily.

"Er . . . Hagrid? What are we supposed to do with whatever is in that crate?" Harry asked nervously.

Hagrid just beamed with a "Yer'll see. Yer'll see, 'Arry."

As the rest of the class, including a sneering Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards - Crabbe and Goyle, finally arrived, Hagrid pried open the top of one of the crates. He gently lifted an aggravated creature, turned slowly and raised it up to show the class.

The creature, a seemingly ordinary cobra, flared up its magnificent hood and hissed menacingly at the young students. Black scales gleamed dangerously in the sunlight as the fifteen foot long snake twisted vainly to escape from Hagrid's strong grip. Eerily beautiful, silver eyes glared at Hagrid. Oddly enough, a silver and green pentacle graced the back of the snake's flared hood.

"Ain't he a beauty? 'Arry 'ere is going to translate for us today. Hope yer don't mind, 'Arry. I want fer all of yer ter take notes on this snake. Now can anyone tell me what he is?"

For once the entire class was quiet. Even Hermione, who was the one who always knew the answers to the professor's questions, was unusually quiet and subdued.

"Well, seeing how no one knows, I'll just tell yer. This lil' fella 'ere is a _Visum Draconteus. _Many rumors claim that this breed was created by Salazar Slytherin himself. Not much is known about the breed except that they are immune to most magic and their tears, willingly given, enable a person ter become immune to all truth potions. It is also rumored that they life-bond to a certain witch or wizard and have the ability ter see into the future."

"Great, a snake that can Divine our futures. What will happen next? One of the Founders rising from the grave?" sneered Draco Malfoy.

The embarrassed Professor gave Harry the snake to translate. The snake gazed deeply into the eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived. "Green Eyes," it growled softly, "My kind has been waiting for a thousand years for this day. My name is Sepis."

Harry translated. The class and Hagrid began asking questions but were soon disappointed as the snake's only reply was "I cannot answer that. Only the Serpent Lord, the Prince of True Darkness, knows."

As soon as the class was over, Hermione rushed off to the library, claiming that the snake helped her answer something. The two boys shook their heads and headed off to lunch.

"Who do you think the Serpent Lord is? It can't be Voldemort, can it? And what did Sepis mean by 'true darkness'?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Don't know, mate. All I know is I am hungry," replied Ron, his stomach grumbling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I closely watched and listened to the lesson concerning the _V§sum Dracontus_ with interest. The black snake occasionally glanced in my direction as it answered numerous questions about how it came to be, if it was a Seer, and what was Salazar Slytherin like. Fortunately, none of the children took notice of the creature's strange behavior.

I knew for certain now. It was time.

**AN: I know it is short, but I am not one to write a long chapter. It seemed longer than on paper. Salazar will always be written in first person when he is alone. Makes it easier for me. Hope you like it.**

_**Visum **: sight, appearance, vision_

_**Draconteus**: serpent's, of serpent_


	3. A Missing Slot

1**_AN: Thank you rachel and Miss-Militia for your reviews. _**

_**I just want to tell those who are reading my story that it is only here to help better my writing skills. Hopefully soon I will be able to come back to this story and make it much better than what it is now. **_

**Chapter Three: A Missing Slot**

Harry and Ron found a few empty seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Saving a seat for Hermione, they stacked their plates high with an abundance of food and filled their glasses from a pitcher of butterbeer. Dean, Seamus and Neville were arguing over Muggle and Wizarding sports to Harry's left while Lavender and Parvati were gossiping animatedly about the current couples further down the table to Ron's left. Ginny and some of her year-mates, across from Dean, were talking about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, many of the students were subdued due to the recent death of one of their House mates during the Triwizard Tournament that took place last year. Harry still felt the guilt of Cedric Diggory's death. Ravenclaw, studious as ever, were currently arguing over an obscure charm that Harry had never heard and only Hermione would know where to find information on it. Cho Chang, girlfriend to the late Cedric, briefly glanced up at Harry with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Obviously she was still in mourning. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy smirked smugly in Harry's direction.

_I wonder what he is up to now,_ the Boy-Who-Lived though glumly.

Up at the staff table sat the professors. Most were in deep discussion with one of their colleagues with a few sharp glances to ensure that students weren't causing trouble. Professor McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration, appeared to be berating Hagrid about something as the half-giant sat quietly, looking like a first year being lectured. Apparently she wasn't too happy about the new magical creature Hagrid brought for his lessons earlier that day. Green eyes met black and Snape sneered at Harry before glancing back at the Slytherins.

"Ron, do you reckon we'll ever get a DADA professor?" asked Harry.

"Don't know, mate. I heard one of the teachers whispering about how hard of a time Dumbledore is having with finding someone to fill the position. Maybe people are too scared of the curse on the job," Ron replied.

Suddenly Hermione appeared in front of Ron and Harry, taking her seat beside Ginny.

"Hey, Mione," Harry greeted. "What was so important that had you rushing off to the library before anyone could say Quidditch?"

"I'll tell you later. I haven't been able to find all of the information that I need. When I do, you two will be the first I tell."

The two boys nodded knowing that their knowledgeable friend would drag them off to a private corner after she finished scouring the library for every scrap of information on whatever had caught her interest. All they could hope for was that it wasn't something along the lines of S.P.E.W.

"Well, we better get going. We don't want to be late for Charms, now do we?" Hermione said while grabbing her knapsack and swinging it over her shoulder.

Ron groaned and Harry rolled his eyes at the busy-haired girl's enthusiasm for lessons.

Under watchful, hooded silver eyes, the Golden Trio left the Great Hall for the Charms classroom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_He reminds me so much of her. He shares those same sparkling emerald eyes as my dearest. Oh love of my heart, my Silvia, how I wished you still graced me with your heavenly presence._

_This talk of not being able to find a credible person for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is the best way to get closer to the boy. I will have to get false but believable credentials without arousing suspicion from the old fool that claims to be a Headmaster of this school. A trip to Knockturn Alley will hold the answer to that particular problem._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, under the light of a waning moon, a black-cloaked figure stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest and staggered to Hagrid's hut. Raising a trembling and bloody fist, the figure knocked sharply upon the old oaken door. Fang barked before the half-giant commanded silence from the dog. Warm light greeted the visitor as a shocked Hagrid opened the door.

"G-get . . . A-A-Albus," gasped the pale-faced man before collapsing at the half-giant's feet.

"Professor Snape!" Hagrid cried out, worry tinging his booming voice. "Hold on, Professor. I'll get yer ter Pomfrey real quick. Just hold on a bit longer."

Hagrid gently cradled Snape's broken and bloody body to his chest, and left for the Hospital Wing as swiftly as he could without aggravating the Potions Master's wounds any further.

**AN: Sorry to leave it like that. I am still working on the next chapter. Anyone know any good names for an alias name for Salazar? Thanks for reading. Review please.**


	4. Slytherin's Resurrection

**Chapter Four: Resurrection Plans?**

The annoying interruption of loud whispers disturb the sleep of the wounded man. Piercing ebony eyes snapped open in irritation, trying to pinpoint the location of the offending voices. White curtains surrounding his bed gave away Severus Snape's location. He once again found himself in the sterile environment of the Hospital Wing. Stifling a groan from the horrendous pain that lance throughout his battered body, he gradually lifted himself in a sitting position to assess his injuries. From the agonizing pain in his ribs, he deduced that one or two of his ribs must be broken. His left leg was twisted awkwardly and he knew that his ligaments were torn. His right leg fared a little better with just his ankle broken. His chest and left hand were too bandaged to be able to tell the extent of their injuries. His right hand receive only minor burns. Gently running his hand over is face, he traced a deep gash from his right eyebrow to just beneath his ear. The memories of tonight's meeting rushed through his mind with grim clarity. He must tell Albus as soon as possible.

"Poppy, I must insist that you allow me to see Severus. I give you my word that I will not keep him no longer than ten minutes. I must know what has happened at tonight's events," Albus demanded quietly.

"Fine, but only for ten minutes. After that, forgive me, I will drag you away. He needs his rest in order for the potions to be able to heal his body," an exasperated mediwitch replied.

"Thank you, my dear lady."

Concerned blue eyes, devoid of their usual sparkle, met the fathomless eyes of the Potions Master.

"Headmaster," whispered Severus, wincing at his feeble attempt at speech.

"Severus, what happened tonight?"

"He knows, Albus, he knows I am the spy."

Albus frowned, his blue eyes grave. He sighed sadly and asked, "How did this come to be? Who told him?"

"I assume Bellatrix and Lucius has a hand in it, but he has been suspicious of me since his return. At least I have been able to escape with valuable information. It seems that the Dark Lord wishes to resurrect his most esteemed ancestor, Salazar Slytherin."

"I see. This is not good. I am afraid that the worst part is that we won't be able to recognize the Founder. Salazar Slytherin is the only one who has never had a portrait of himself. We will be hard-pressed in identifying him. None of the history books describe his appearance either except that he was quite tall with piercing eyes. Unfortunately that does not help us very much. For now, I want you to rest and hell. Poppy has told me that you will be ready to leave in three days. In the meantime I will substitute your classes. I must leave you. I will have to alert the rest of the Order. Plus I have finally found someone for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He will be here at 6 am today. Sleep well, Severus."

The ex-spy scowled at the prospect of meeting the new professor and nodded his farewell before being drugged with a Dreamless Sleep Potion by Madame Pomfrey.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come in," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore replied to a gentle knock upon his office door.

A man with a powerful aura and an air of dignity entered the Headmaster's office. Long black hair tied back with a green ribbon, intelligent silver eyes, aquiline nose, and a chiseled face greeted Albus. He wore flowing black robes with embroidered silver serpents along the collar and cuffs of his sleeves, a crisp buttoned shirt, ebony dress pants, and polished dragonhide boots. He extended a pale hand with graceful fingers towards Albus and gave a firm handshake in polite greeting.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Headmaster. I am Sebastias Venificus," a silky deep voice said.

"Ah, Mr. Venificus, the pleasure is all mine. Please have a seat. I am Albus Dumbledore, but call me Albus. Would you like tea? Lemon drops? Or would you rather go straight to business."

Seating himself down into an absurdly plush, red armchair, Sebastias replied, "If you do not mind, I would like to get started with the interview as soon as possible."

"Not at all. Your credentials tell me that you are more suited for a position as a Potions Master. Tell me, why would the Defense Against the Dark Arts interest you more than Potions?"

Sebastias smirked. "I must admit that this curse upon the DADA position is what intrigued me the most. I wanted to be the first to break it. Plus I noticed you already have an esteemed Potions Master and I have always wanted to teach at Hogwarts. Helping students learn to defend themselves in dangerous situations is an added bonus, an extremely satisfying one at that."

Blue eyes twinkled merrily behind glasses. "I see. I do hope you are the one that can break our curse. Tell me, what is your definition of the Dark Arts."

"The Dark Arts are nothing but the darker magic of our nature. We must have darkness to balance the light. The so-called Dark Arts used by Lord Voldemort and his followers is what I call Black Magic, which gains its power from the deaths and pain of innocents. I would not recommend anyone to go down that treacherous and evil path."

"Interesting. Going by your definition, have you ever practiced the Dark Arts."

"I will be truthful, Albus. Yes, I have used the darker side of magic. You must know that I would never use them against an innocent. I have long ago vowed I would not spill innocent blood. I know the theory of Black Magic, but I will never practice it."

"Congratulations, Professor Venificus. I am pleases to tell you that you have the job. I must warn you not to use any Dark spells. If you do, I will not be able to turn the other cheek. I will have to report it to the Ministry. I hope you understand that it is my duty as the Headmaster of this school that forces me to. Teaching the theory of the Dark Arts is fine. To be able to defend against the Dark Arts, you must know how it works."

"I quite agree and I completely understand your position. I will not use any Dark spells while I am a professor of this school."

"I am pleased to hear that. Minerva is outside, waiting patiently to give you a tour of the school and to show you your rooms. Have a good day, Sebastias."

"And you also, Albus."

With the grace of a predator, Sebastias bowed and left. The quiet snap of the office door left Albus to muse over the newest member of his staff.

"I do hope, Fawkes, that I have been able to choose well this time," whispered a concerned old man to his familiar.

The majestic phoenix trilled softly, trying to ease the burden off of his old friend's mind.

**AN: I give credit to Sira Black for the name of the DADA Professor. If you want to know, Venificus means poison in Latin. Thank you again, Sira Black. **

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it up quickly before I left for a friend's house for the week. Unfortunately her computer is down for the moment. So it will take me about a week for the next chapter. Who know, I may even shock myself by adding two chapters. Review if you wish. Wow, I just noticed that I went over a thousand words!**


End file.
